Republic of Truce
The Republic of Truce, or''' RoT', is a mighty, heavily populated and one of the most influential states in both Earth and space. Its lands range from a small part of the Eastern Continent to three massive iron islands scattered throughout Earth's oceans and of course the large amount of space colonies. It's technology is still one of the most advanced in the galaxy. The state was officially recognized by Empress Xera herself on December 1st, 2015. From that date, The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom is the supreme leader of it's senate as the founder of this independent country. Leadership High Command *'The Ruler of Truce, His Excellency Grand Lord Mythos, The Master of Doom': The one and only head of Truceian Senate and the leader of whole RoT. Disappeared during the invasion of Mars. *'Vice Head of Senate, Turtle the Enlightener': The second in command after Doom, grand minister of RoT and the highest ranking commander of arms. *'Consul Mary': WIP *'Consul Jack': WIP Nobles/Senators * '''Lord Jureaw Atefood': A kitten who inherited the title from his father that fought in the Second War of Ps and was given lordship. * Senator Vulcus: A senior member of senate. A staunch opponent to Psdonia, with a long history for being anti-Ps and against the True Lore. * Lord Hansenmore: Former brilliant commander of the Truceian fleet and a supporter of the Liberal Union. Given lordship during the war against Sezonia, but is thinking about running for office once more. Military Personal * Colonel Erra Urta: A colonel in the Truceian land forces. He has a impressive military service with the pinnacle of his career having to be his role in ending the Second Rebellion. * Chief Henry Trukoo: Chief of the Truceian Corruption Investigation Bureau. Other Political Leaders * Ceaser: A tough kitten and one of the last surviving Felinists after the purge by Commewists. * Jonathan the Apostle: The founder and leader of the Truceian Sect of the now defunct Church of Infinite Knowledge. Former Positions * Senator Carl: A member of senate and part of the Liberal Union. Assassinated by Psmans and replaced with one of their own. * Miss Willy: A popular host of a RoT news television outlet. Assassinated by Psmans and replaced with one of their own. Societal Information Cities *'Doomitollion:' The capital and the biggest city in the continental part of the RoT. The place where the PVIB HQ and the Grand Keep of Senate are located. This city has a four level system, being both in the air (level 3), ground (level 2) and underground (level 1) as well as having an entirely different level 0 underneath the whole city, in which all the governmental labs and buildings are located. *'Masterville: '''Second biggest city in the continental part of the RoT. Although it was known as a mostly industrial city, with the foundation of colonies, some of which are all just for the factories, Masterville has evolved into a scientific city, where most of the continental RoT's laboratories are located. The notable big companies, which have their headquarters here are DoomCo and TCP inc. *'Felineton:' The third biggest city of the continental part of RoT, but the first one in population. It was formerly known as Hamsterton, but was renamed due to a large population of cats there. The cultures in the city are still quite diverse starting from Sezonians and ending with Meme followers and Hamster Cult. The city is also known to have a level system just like Doomitollion. *'Doomtopia:' An exclusive health resort located in the the middle of the continental part of RoT. It has been forgotten by the public for quite some time, but new attractions and parts are being built at the moment for its second coming. Currently it is closed. *'ITSA Command:' A command center in the Soart Sea for the IsenClean-Truceian Space Agency. *'Draka': WIP *'Oreg': WIP Laws and Powers Decrees or Edicts *'http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheMasterDoom/Edicts_of_The_Doom: See Edicts of The Doom page *'''Defense Decrees of the Great Hall: '''Passed by senate for the safety and defense of the Truceian people, hereby at least one tenth of all the police droids in the Republic of Truce is to have IPDS (Immediate Ps Detection System) installed as well as the right equipment for a detention (or elimination) of a Psman. If a Psman or any other Ps creature except a Pslant were to be detected, immediate detention must be started as well as a message sent to the quarters. If detention is resisted and harm is induced to anybody or any property, it is allowed to eliminate the being. The security in the cities and especially in the government is to be increased drastically. Any senator or a government official should have at least two guards at all times. Large and small scale investigations of the DSA are to be accepted. Anybody who is said to have some kind of connection with the cultists is to be detained and questioned. *Britian-RoT trade pact: See Britain-RoT trade pact page. '''List of barred individuals or items *TBD History *December 1, 2015: Republic of Truce recognized as an separate country from the UVF. *December 5, 2015: The First War of Truce occurs with the RoT declaring war on the newly founded Republic of Sezonia and later conquering it. *December 13, 2015: The Britain-RoT trade pact is signed. *January 4, 2016: The Edicts of The Doom are enacted. *January 17, 2016: ITSA is officially founded. *February 6, 2016: Republic of Truce sends aid to the Gummy Bears and helps UVF forces combat rampant Sezonian Light Raptors. *August 15, 2016: Second Battle of Twin Perssia occurs. The RoT capital of Doomitollion and Dark Perssia are destroyed. *October 16, 2016: Radical followers of True Lore seize control of the Trucian city of Draka. The Third Rebellion occurs. *October 29, 2016: Fera Kergin aides the RoT in the Battle of Dakra with a UVF Arum II Flagship. Radical True Lore followers take control over half of Oreg, doing battle with Truceian forces. The cities of Draka and Oreg are liberated from radical True Lore followers by combined Truceian and Voltzian forces, bringing the Third Rebellion to an end. Customs *'Hamster Cult': The native population of resident hamsters along with several human converts follow the creeds of the Divine Wheel, which spins and guides the spiritual path of it's chosen throughout their lives. *'Amalgomateism': Also know better to the Truceians, as Meme Followers is a major religion within the RoT. The Amalgomates residing in the Republic of Truce are conservatives of the Church of the Amalgomate, and are deeply loyal to Archbishop Dano. *'The Light': After the conquest and annexation of the Republic of Sezonia by RoT forces, the population of the Republic of Truce contains many disciples of the Light and other Sezonians who still carry on their beliefs in the Light. *'Real Lore': A small group of Truceian citizens were members of Truceian Sect of the Church of Infinite Knowledge, which preached the Real Lore and the dogma of the Three Saints. However with the fall and corruption of Candypop and the betrayal of the Ipsens, the Church has dissolved along with various sects. Yet the Truceian Sect survived thanks to Jonathan the Apostle who continues to preserve the teachings and adhered most of the values of peace. *'True Lore': A minority of the population in the RoT, follow and adhere to the True Lore. Most of those are forced to reside in remote places in fear of discovery by authorities and practice macabre rituals in order to revere the Ps. Industry and Economics TBD Military Information RoT Land Force Made up from only normal humans and the Mark II MasterDroids, RoT Land Forces are the most basic type of Military Force in the whole RoT. It is equipped with nowadays this military force is very rarely used, due to it being inefficient compared to other, cheaper Forces. DoomBot Infantry Made up from just Mark IV DoomBots, this military force is the most common in RoT. It is due to it being really cheap (made from the cheapest Mark of DoomBots) and because robots are superior to humans in combat. This force is considered a ground one, but can easily transport by air. This force is equipped with Mk 5 weapons and armor. Armed Kitten Force An elite fighting force made up of only kittens that were trained to murder every enemy in their sight. It has the best tactician kittens as it's leaders. The military force is fully self-operational and creates all tactics by itself. That is why it's the most unpredictable force of all. Kittens wear Mk 4 - Mk 7 armor and have Mk6 - Mk 8 weapons. Borg Unit Made up of recently volunteers and prisoners who have been augmented with cybernetic devices and are armed with the latest Truceian weaponry. Hamsters Genetically altered and cybernetic hamsters designed with laser vision. Category:Country Category:Empire Category:Organizations